The lighting market is always looking for newer and better products to meet the needs of consumers. In recent times there has been a trend to high efficiency lighting products that utilize light emitting diodes (LEDs) as their light source.
Any reference herein to known prior art does not, unless the contrary indication appears, constitute an admission that such prior art is commonly known by those skilled in the art to which the invention relates, at the priority date of this application.